We are requesting funds to purchase a Siemens MAGNETOM Terra 7T coil upgrade for our Siemens 7T MRI scanner at a budgetary quote of $862,550. The upgrade is comprised of four Siemens recommended coils for scanning various parts of the body (head, body, knee, and wrist). The upgrade will be integrated into our existing Siemens 7T MRI scanner at the SFVAMC. Each coil is required for imaging its corresponding body part, therefore there are no optional components and the components are dedicated to our 7T MRI system and so cannot be used independently. The following hardware components are provided through this upgrade: Coils for the Siemens MAGNETOM 7T MRI scanner: ? Head coil: Siemens Nova 32 ch Rx, 8 ch Tx ($299,000) ? Body coil: MRI.TOOLS 32 ch Rx, 32 ch Tx adaptive modular design ($295,100) ? Knee coil: Siemens QED 28 ch Rx, 1 ch Tx ($156,000) ? Wrist coil: RAPID 16 ch Rx, 1 ch Tx ($112,950) With the next generation Siemens 7T Terra system expected to soon receive FDA approval for clinical neuro and MSK imaging, expanding our 7T system?s capability to meet that of the Terra is needed to pioneer new clinical applications for veteran health in areas such as traumatic brain injury (TBI) and post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). We are requesting the 7T coil package listed above as an upgrade to our 7T system. Critically, not only would this upgrade improve our whole brain neuroimaging capabilities (e.g. lower SAR and improved homogeneity of quality throughout) but it would also allow for expansion and integration of cutting edge ultra-high field body, cardiac, and musculoskeletal research. Such research would address patient care at the system wide level (e.g. co-morbid metabolic, vascular or inflammatory illnesses that interact with mental health). Funding this proposal would also greatly augment our ongoing efforts to recruit high-quality faculty candidates as well as efforts to attract cross-institution collaborators, which help keep the VA at the cutting edge of imaging technology development and clinical applications and ultimately supports veterans afflicted with disease, such as neurological (TBI) and psychiatric (PTSD) disorders, for whom adequate diagnostic tools are not yet available.